mahotokorofandomcom-20200214-history
Mahoutokoro (school)
Mahoutokoro School of Magic (魔法ところ, まほうところ, "Mato") is a renowned elite institution of magic in Japan, as well as one of 11 exclusive-rated schools worldwide. Mahoutokoro boasts one of the smallest student populations, with approximately 6,500 students in attendance. History Mahoutokoro is among the oldest wizarding schools, apparent in its traditional kamon insignia and location so distant from all once-warring regions. The school has historically been dedicated to improving the lives of boarding students both in the way of academia and normal life. Magic being a cause for isolation can make students feel alone and abandoned, and Mahoutokoro has striven consistently to create an environment of familial support and magic nurturing. In this, a system of multiple leaders was created from the original one-headmaster system, allowing for more attention to be given to aspects of boarding life that were too often overlooked. Mahoutokoro quickly rose in academic success rates and magical aptitude of graduated students. Due to its envied academic prowess, Mahoutokoro is often incorrectly identified as a school that exclusively accepts students of higher socioeconomic backgrounds and those with magical knowledge by way of pureblood heritage. Rather, the selection process is quite random, and the school itself focuses on creating the most nurturing academic experience for students regardless of prior knowledge or ability. Mahoutokoro is currently the only elite-level school that has instituted a "day student" program, as a precursor to boarding. This allows attendees of varying magical backgrounds to gain a thorough grasp of magic education, therefore creating a population of students more prepared for life at the school. Crests Mahoutokoro crests and insignia reflect the age of the school by being in the traditional Japanese kamon pattern. The kamon was a common method of signifying important names and agencies before Western influence brought a coat-of-arms design tradition to the forefront. The kamon is utilized for many Japanese schools of magic, but newer institutes can be seen with Western-style insignia as well. Location Mahoutokoro is located on the secluded mountainous island Minami Iwo Jima. While many Japanese schools of magic are located in various areas around the country, it is said that Mahoutokoro's placement far away from the mainland is a boon for its ability to cultivate a complete experience for students. While many schools struggle with proximity to Muyo, Minami Iwo Jima is far from the gaze of outsiders. Island Minami Iwo Jima is a secluded mountainous island in the tropical zone of the Philippine Sea. Mahoutokoro is aided by the mountain's height with a thick cover of clouds over the majority of the rocky formation. The island hosts rocky shores and cliffs, with no attributes that would be attractive to passing Muyo. Turbulent seas and hard rainy seasons are common for the island, with very few of the school's features exposed to open air. Castle The visible castle of Mahoutokoro is primarily made of Nephrite, or "mutton-fate jade", a milky-white stone. The entrance and main halls of the castle are made of this material. Non-visible aspects of the school exist within the mountain itself, with corridors, classrooms, common rooms, libraries, and various features only accessible within the mountain structure. Attributes are located on various levels within the land, with the Shunrai Planetarium located at the very peak, and the Toppuu Porthole located beneath the surface of the water. Access points under construction Houses See: Houses Overview Boarding students are split among four houses, House Seiran, House Yosamu, House Toppuu, and House Shunrai. Houses reflect specific events in nature and attributes that are exemplified by students within each placement. House rivalries are discouraged in all areas, including many school sports. This is exemplified by the main dining hall of the school, which does not separate students by house, instead allowing students to sit by whomever they'd like. In this sense, houses are more of a reflection of learning style than a separate aspect of school, as each house is characterized by the creative minds of its members. Common rooms See: Seiran Observatory, Yosamu Meadow, Toppuu Porthole, Shunrai Planetarium The common rooms of Mahoutokoro are each designed to cultivate a comforting and familiar area for study and relaxation. As houses are based in nature, each common room reflects its element in environment-based student areas. Common rooms are located in various areas of the school; they are not closed off to students of other houses, though their design is to best benefit those sorted into them. Uniforms See: Uniforms Students See: Students Mahoutokoro is well-known for its peculiar day student program, which is only a topical representation of the care taken in making sure students are at their most comfortable. Classes See: ClassesCategory:Overviews